


Fell Between The Cracks

by Namine_Zenitram



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namine_Zenitram/pseuds/Namine_Zenitram
Summary: !!WORK IN PROGRESS, RATING MIGHT CHANGE IN THE FUTURE!!Aventurine is a gem that put’s others before her-self & wears her heart on her sleeve. Constantly shrugging with the hierarchy of Home World. What happens when a reconnaissance mission goes wrong and Aventurine ends up being helped by ...The Crystal Gems!? huh? …Wait… what’s a Steven?





	Fell Between The Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, I was writing this b4 battle of heart and mind...but now with how things turned out, I might need to tweak a lot of it...or not finish this at all lol. most of my theories were right tho. Jades were at the ball so that means they where important lol. more on that later, now let's get into why I made my OC the way she is.
> 
> When SU first came out I Jumped in the OC ban wagon lol. So I came up with Aventurine. I based her personality off actual facts about the quartz. I read that it was found on accident! Apparently, they thought it was Jade, so after digging it out, they deemed it worthless and almost got rid of it. Even the name Aventurine comes from the Latin term “by chance”. Maybe that’s the real reason why it’s known as one of the “luckiest stones”, it was lucky to be discovered in the first place. That fact kinda hit me in the feels…  
> (husband: it’s a rock… Me: shut up you don’t know what she’s been through! Husband: It’s. A. Rock. IRL it doesn’t have feeling…)  
> ANYWAY!!!!  
> Aventurine is a quartz and also known for its healing properties (kinda sounds like Rose XD) and represents a link to the heart chakra. Its also know to be very malleable, they can be sculpted and shaped however you want…I’ll let that settle on your minds while you read her backstory/one-shot.  
> (Again this is a WIP, so I’ll need to re-write most of it b4 I post anything so don’t hold your breath…cuz you’ll suffocate XD)

Aventurine looked out the window of the air pod, this is supposed to be a simple recon mission. Non-the less, she’s excited, for she could finally show off her skills. She didn’t know why no one saw the usefulness on healing…that’s a lie. Aventurine knew perfectly well, a cracked gem was a useless gem. At least that’s what she was told by Blue Diamond herself. 

Her mind flashed to a different time, tears running down her cheeks at the other gem that was shattered by a Jasper soldier, glaring down at her for trying to do what came naturally. It didn’t help that healing was considered forbidden, that was thanks to the infamous Rose Quartz. Which is what lead to her being dragged to Blue Diamond, shaking and scared for her life. Thank her lucky star’s she was unearthed as part of Pink Diamonds colony, and that she was transferred to Blue's soon after. Had it been Yellow Diamonds…she knew she would have been shattered the moment she’d been spotted trying to heal the poor gem. She was let off with a simple warning, and since then she felt eyes on her. possibly her own imagination...or...someone waiting for her to slip and use her abilities again.

Being the meek gem she is, it wasn’t hard to get walked all over. From the Jade’s especially, who’d whisper crude things like “wannabe” or “useless copy”. It hurt, to say the least, but she pushed through. She tried to hide her emotions as best as she could, after all, it was considered weak to show them. But her gem was on her sleeve…so to speak. Aventurine brought her right arm up to gaze at the gem on her inner wrist. Barely seeing her eyes reflect off the smoothed surface, brow furrowing. 

“Don’t screw up this time…” She said in a whispered sigh.

Whether it was because she was distracted by her thoughts or just weak-kneed. The sudden turbulence had her leaning forward, bracing the window to keep her up. after steading herself she let out a breath as she lifted her head to finally peered out said window. 

Nothing but white was seen, Aventurine looked curiously at the little droplets of, what she can only assume to be some sort of liquid, layering itself against the unbreakable glass. Before she could think any more of it, the ship broke through the white to reveal nothing but green.

Eye’s widened and sparkled at all the flora and fauna the ship past over, she couldn’t help but wish to be closer, Some of the green looked familiar to certain studies and pictures she’d seen other gems draw or run experiments on. Would she be able to finally see some up close? Maybe even illustrate some of the wonders herself. Hopefully, she could show them to someone back Home to explain to her.

“Hopefully one of the blue’s would know.” she thought to herself.

Fate had other plans it seems, for before she could question how they would land, the scene before her turned from beautiful green to sickly ugly brownish grey colors. Aventurine almost let out a gasp, not prepared for the site. Holes and deformations could be seen for miles, what shocked her more was one fact that rolled in her mind…it looked just like Homeworld.

Aventurine stepped back from the window, had she not just subconsciously thought this area to be ugly? Why is that? Homeworld was not ugly…or was it because she was used to the now obvious destruction. Whenever she had time, she would sometimes run through the many caverns of Home, looking in awe at the different size and shapes of the gems that could have formed within the exit holes. Sometimes she would stand in the bigger ones, imagining herself being formed as another, more useful gem.

Now, the only thought’s that ran through her head was if Homeworld used to be as green as this planet was? Was it worth sacrificing all this organic life? And finally...was this what Rose was fighting for?

Shaking her head to stop the traitorous thoughts, she finally heard the other gems on the ship signaling that they would be landing soon. Looking back to the window she took a deep breath and released. Hoping that was all it took to fix the slight twinge of pain she felt.

It did not…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

They walked out in single file, the mission was simple, they were to scope area of the cluster, monitor the temperament of the geo-weapon, and make sure it was “on schedule” for its release. Not many gems were present. All that was there were two Ruby’s, a Peridot and Aventurine herself. She couldn’t help but think back to what the Peridot stated before landing.

“ This is insulting…The last gems that were on this mission were a Jasper and another Peridot. Last I heard they failed. The fact that they are sending ME in with just 2 ruby’s and a Aventurine mean they expect whatever happened to them might happen again.”

“Meaning they are sending the expendable gems…” Aventurine thought to herself. 

Finally getting to the area they needed to be, Peridot got to work calling the shots and ordering the other ruby’s to circle around the area for anything suspicious. They headed down one of the many cavern trails while Aventurine was stuck with the bossy gem, handing her the devices the needed or just standing at attention to “watch her back”.

“This went from fascinating to completely boring in no time.” Aventurine thought as she looked around the ruble, imagining what it would have looked like if that same greenery was still around.

It was an hour later, seeing only one of the ruby’s running back to them with a panicked look, that she realized she wasn’t going to be bored for long.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...suuuuper short. I'll need to tweak some stuff, if not re-write why they are on earth now...since you know, everything's kinda solved now. Maybe they will be new homeworld gems sent down by White to see if they can learn a little more about the customs of earth from Steven and the others? or maybe I will still go with this and write Ave into the show... but that would be just copying and pasting everything that happened since the cluster -_____- no thanks lol. Unless I make it that she was bubbled all this time after they were found near the cluster and only got un-bubbled with everyone in the fountain later. after all, they bubbled Peri at first. Anyway, I'll write down what idea's I did have and see what you guys think.
> 
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> In SU the hierarchy system works by the cut or facet of the diamond. Pearls have no cuts at all, which I guess is probably why they are looked as gifts for higher rank gems, meant to just stand there and look pretty in a way. While let's say, a Sapphire (that can have many cuts as a diamond irl) would be a higher rank. 
> 
> But the tricky thing about aventurine is that it can be smoothed or cut, most people prefer the smoothed or raw versions (especially true for the green ones). And they come in other colors. So I decided to separate the type of aventurine by colors, specifically green, orange, brown, yellow, blue & gray. 
> 
> Orange/Brown/Yellow Aventurines:  
> like other quartz’s, are used for mussel. They aren’t as hardy as amethysts. And don’t have the leadership skills like Jaspers. So they are mainly used as low-level grunts. If they are solder’s they are most often put in the front of the line…basically considered expendable. Kind of like to think they have the fun-loving personality of amethyst’s but the pride of a Jasper…that’s a scary combination lol.
> 
> Blue/Grey Aventurines:  
> Considered scholars are well organized, keep calm & good at keeping things/thoughts to themselves. Which often leads to people confiding in them, whether they like it or not. They are basically used in the same way a peridot would, only while SU peri is math/science smart, Blue Aventurine excel in vocabulary/the arts. (I have a scene in my head where a gem is going on and on as Blue or Grey Aventurine just stands there with a blank look. Wishing it would end soon XD.)
> 
> Green Aventurines are where the malleable part comes to play. They are lower than what quartz is usually used for because they almost always come out smooth, like 95% of the time, but are higher level than the other servant type gems. Because they are malleable *cough* can be manipulated so well *cough*, Green’s are used for whatever their holder sees fit (so they can be as high as guard work, or as low as a slave) So a green aventurines life could go from great to a living hell depending on whom they were given/assigned to.
> 
> <3
> 
> I realize now that the colors won't matter cuz well look at Famythest lol. they are different shapes and colors but they all do grunt work and have similar personalities. But I still want to play on with the fact that Aventurines feel less then Jades. even tho those two jades at the ball were cinnamon rolls, not all of them act like that lol.
> 
> I give permission to anyone who would like to use this to make there own OC characters,but...can I ask that you give me credit if you use my idea's...it would really be nice if I see "Inspired by Namine_Zenitram’s Aventurines in Fell Between The Cracks" in someones Fic. I’m probably not the only one who’s come up with something like this honestly so idk if I should be even giving permission...but yeah.


End file.
